


I'd Rather Do It This Way

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, High School, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the near-suicide, Jonathan talking with his therapist about why he gave the gun to Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Do It This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [Open on Sunday](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/): That which yields is not always weak.
> 
> I had thought it would about Jonathan finding his strength in a "handing over the gun was the hardest thing he'd ever done" kind of way, but the story turned out to be about Buffy's strength.

“I don't want to talk about that.”  
  
“All right Jonathan. Could you tell me why you gave up the gun?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Dr. Matthews reviewed his notes. “You gave the gun to Buffy Summers. Why? Were you afraid you'd upset her? Because she's a girl?”  
  
 _You know I could have taken that by now._ That wasn't the reason. He'd given her the gun because she'd told him everyone was hurting and because he could see the pain in her eyes, but mostly because she'd waited for him to hand it to her. He'd given her the gun because she'd trusted him.


End file.
